Nine Crimes
by AllzStar
Summary: My heart plummeted into my stomach and a fresh wave of nausea overtook me. I realized that my fears had been true. “You were playing me the whole time,” I said in barely a whisper, dejected. ARTIE'S POV. ONESHOT. R&R.


**Nine Crimes**

AllzStar

"Hurry," Shrek whispered in a fierce whisper, "Before he closes the doors!"

Without waiting for a reply from us, Shrek darted across the empty courtyard and into Charming's dressing room. The janitor was just finishing up as we slipped behind the thick velvet curtain on the left side of the room. Whistling, the old man put his mop in a bucket and carried it out, closing the door behind him.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Now what?"

"Now," replied Shrek, looking down at me, Donkey and Puss, "We wait."

---

Twenty minutes later the four friends heard Charming shouting orders from the other side of the door. The Prince burst into the room cursing and grumbling angrily, his hands balled into tight fists and his shoulders hunched up.

"Our happily ever after is nearly complete, mummy," said Charming as he sat down at his vanity. He caressed a porcelain doll that resembled the Fairy Godmother. "The people of Far Far Away will pay dearly for every second…we've had to wait." He turned the mirror so as to get a better look at the left side of his face.

Shrek chose this moment to slip out of the curtain and approach him with a fist in a palm. Charming gasped when he saw the shadowy ogre approaching him in the mirror.

"Break a leg," Shrek growled. "Or on second thought; let me break it for you!"

I gestured for Donkey and Puss to follow me. We slipped out of the curtain and blocked the door. So Charming couldn't escape. The whole scene reminded me of a bad spy movie or an even worse soap opera.

"…thank goodness," Charming was saying, "I was so worried you wouldn't be back in…time." He reached behind him.

Shrek lifted the man up by the under arms. "Where is Fiona?"

"Don't worry. She and the others are safe. For now."

The doors were suddenly flung open and several guards rushed in and grabbed me, Donkey and Puss, binding my arms behind my back and pinning the animals to the floor. One of the guards pulled me arm too far back and I couldn't help a little "Ow" from escaping my mouth in pain.

Shrek, realizing his defeat, reluctantly dropped Charming to his feet. Charming was smiling smugly as he turned his back on the ogre and advanced towards me. "Let me guess…_Arthur_?" He spat out the name and made a face, as if it was the silliest name he'd ever heard.

"It's Artie, actually," I replied hotly. I hated him already.

Charming snickered. "This _boy _is to be the new King of Far Far Away?" He drew his sword and pressed it to my throat. The cold iron made panic rush up to my brain; I could feel the color draining from my face. "How pathetic." Charming put more pressure on the blade, drawing a few drops of blood on my account. I gritted my teeth and bit back a groan of pain. "Now stand still so I won't make a mess."

I realized then that he was going to kill me. I pictured his sword piercing my throat, my world tumbling away from me. I began to feel incredibly sick. I looked at Shrek desperately. I could practically see the cogs whirling around in his head as he tried to figure out a way to save me. Help, I begged him silently, Help, please! I don't want to die, not yet. Not when…my…Kingdom needs me!

"Charming, stop!" Shrek said at last, reaching towards me. "I'm here now, you've got what you wanted. This isn't about him."

I frowned, confused. "Then who's it about?" I asked, jerking forwards a little. I was relieved when Charming's sword slackened. "I'm supposed to be King, right?"

Shrek paused. "You weren't really next in line for the throne. Okay? I was."

My heart began to sink as what he might mean by this began to occur to me. "But…you said the King asked for me personally."

"Not exactly."

My breathing started to get labored. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look," Shrek cried, impatience getting the best of him, "I said what I had to say, alright? I wasn't right for the job; I just needed some fool to replace me. And you fit the bill. So just…so just go!"

My heart plummeted into my stomach and a fresh wave of nausea overtook me. I realized that my fears had been true. "You were playing me the whole time," I said in barely a whisper, dejected.

I could swear Shrek's eyes started to well up, but if they had he blinked the tears back. "You catch on _real _fast, kid. Maybe you're not as much of a loser as I thought."

Tears sprang fast and hot into my eyes and I couldn't stop one from sliding down my cheek. I had thought he was on my side. I thought I finally had a friend! I guessed my theories were right. You can't trust anyone, because it'll only end up in you getting hurt! "You know…for a minute there…I actually thought you…"

"You thought what?" Charming intervened loudly, seizing the opportunity to make me feel worse. "That he cared about you? He's an _ogre. _What did you expect?"

I looked at Shrek, expecting him to say something, _anything, _to take back everything and say it was a joke, to realize how much he was hurting me. But he just scowled, telling me that everything he'd said was true and he meant it. More tears fell onto my cheeks and worked their way down. "Nothing, I guess," I whispered. I jerked out of the guards' grip and, with a final, disdainful look at Shrek, departed into the cold, cruel world with nothing but a broken heart and no where to go.

**A/N: R&R!**

**Can't stay long; I'll be late for class! Gotta run!**

**R&R!!!**


End file.
